Dulce venganza
by Katarina Nara
Summary: Paciente, amorosa e inocente. Así era Sakura Haruno, hasta que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha que la orilló a volverse, promiscua, vengativa y rebelde. Y a su mejor amiga, que era una zorra traidora, sin escrúpulos ni respeto. No respetó a Itachi, el hombre que decía amar. Ambos engañados por sus parejas, ¿cómo terminará esto?
1. Engaño

**Nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**D**ulce venganza.

.

‹‹ _La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno. ››_

.

Walter Scott.

.

**E**ngaño.

* * *

— _¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Me das permiso de ir a jugar con Ino-chan? _

_Preguntaba una pequeña pelirosa de seis años halando la falda de su madre, con amplia frente y ojos jade brillantes esperando una respuesta positiva de su madre. _

— _Claro, mi niña, ve, pero que no se te haga demasiado tarde para la cena. _

_La respuesta de su madre la hizo soltar un grito de felicidad, se despidió mientras corría a una velocidad vertiginosa. Digna de una niña de su edad. _

.

.

.

Vagó por el campus de la universidad sin rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaba y no miraba nada, a nadie. Sencillamente andaba.

El andar de un muerto o un zombie, era igual, daba lo mismo. Después de lo que acababa de ver, era como si le hubiesen dado muerte en vida. Como si le hubieran cortado las alas.

Sin quererlo, llegó a la parte más alejada del campus y por ende, de la facultad. Muy alejada de su departamento de Literatura y de cualquier otro departamento de la universidad. Se encaminó hacia el seto que estaba ahí plantado, recostó la espalda contra el tronco y se dejó caer como si fuera una simple pared, hiriéndose los brazos en el proceso.

Encogió sus rodillas y llevó las manos hacia su cabeza, ocultando completamente su rostro.

— Esto no puede estar pasándome. — se repitió a sí misma, con voz monótona.

.

.

.

— _Oye, Ino, ¿adivina qué? — llegó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. _

_A aquella rubia, de cuerpo escultural y ojos profundamente azules, muy parecidos a los de su primo Naruto. _

— _No, ¿Qué te pasa frentona? — habló burlona, aunque sabía que ese mote era más bien cariñoso y no ofensivo. _

_Sakura hizo un puchero ante el apodo y se cruzó de brazos, Ino rió de buena gana ante el inocente gesto de su mejor amiga. A la pelirosa le pasó su fingida molestia y volvió a sonreír, aun más feliz que hace unos instantes. _

— _¡Sasuke-kun me pidió que sea su novia! _

_Prácticamente le gritó, estaba tan metida en su felicidad, que no notó como a Ino se le iba borrando la sonrisa poco a poco. _

— _¿Y qué le contestaste? — preguntó Ino, Sakura obvió el hecho de que su tono sonó celoso. _

— _¡Qué sí! _

_La pelirosada dio saltos emocionada, tomándola de las manos tratando de que se uniera a su felicidad. Ino lo hizo, con una mueca de disgusto y una fingida sonrisa. Celebró con su amiga. _

_Porque se sentía feliz por ella, porque la quería como ella. Y porque solo deseaba lo mejor para ella. _

.

.

.

Que equivocada estaba.

Pensó que Ino se había sentido feliz por ella, ¿Cómo no notó sus reacciones, sus celos, su envidia? ¿Cómo fue tan ciega?

Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y recorrió su mejilla con lentitud, su vista estaba perdida, mantenía las manos en su cabeza. Las presionaba como si quisiera exprimirse los recuerdos de su cabeza, las imágenes, lo que había visto hacía unas semanas.

¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta que su mejor amiga también estaba enamorada de Sasuke y que éste se acercó a ella, solo para llegar a Ino? Si se lo hubiera dicho, se hubiese hecho a un lado. No hubiera interferido, porque Ino era su amiga, su hermana.

Sin embargo, a ésta no le importó traicionarla. Y fue ayudada, por Tenten, quien a su vez estaba teniendo un romance con Lee, engañando a Neji.

Ella era una pantalla, un medio para obtener un fin. Otra lágrima, a ésta le siguieron varias que no pudo controlar por más que quisiera.

.

.

.

_Sintió sus caricias, trataba de subir su falda mientras la besaba salvajemente. Le costaba seguirle el ritmo y lo apartó en cuanto sus manos se colaron entre sus muslos. _

— _¿Qué sucede? — preguntó él agitado, ella ignoró la frustración de su voz. _

— _Sa-Sasuke-kun… No creo que sea el momento… — dijo con voz baja y tímida. _

_Sasuke gruñó con frustración y molestia, se apartó de Sakura de golpe y ésta comprendió que estaba enojado. Lo miró, su rostro era completamente de mármol y sus ojos fríos ahora lucían irritados. _

_Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gimoteó. _

— _Yo… Yo… _

_Quiso disculparse, pero no podía, realmente se sentía mal por no poder darle lo que él quería. Pero deseaba que su primera vez fuera perfecta, no en el asiento trasero de un auto. Lo escuchó respirar profundamente para calmarse, y con delicadeza alzó su barbilla. _

_Le sonrió sensualmente como sólo él podía y suavizó la mirada. _

— _No te preocupes, esperaré a que estés preparada. — dijo en voz baja, ella sonrió aliviada y él depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. _

— _Gracias, Sasuke-kun. _

_Regresaron a los asientos delanteros, y ella ignoró la mirada fastidiada que le dio el Uchiha. _

.

.

.

— ¿Sakura?

Una voz masculina, tersa y grave. Voz que reconoció casi al instante, alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos intensos ojos negros.

— Itachi. — murmuró quedamente.

Se sintió atrapada momentáneamente por la intensidad de su mirada, aunque le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. Lo observó caminar hacia ella con ese andar elegante y sentarse a su lado en el seto, dejando los libros de Ingeniería a un lado.

Itachi Uchiha es el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Por boca de _su_ novio, sabía que Itachi era el prodigio de la familia, inteligente, astuto, responsable, cortés, atento. En pocas palabras, la joya de la familia. Sin embargo, para Sasuke solo era la persona que le robaba la atención de sus padres y por el cual él no podía ser destacado en ningún ámbito.

De alguna forma, llegó a tenerle rencor. Pero ahora, ya no sabía si lo que anteriormente le dijo era verdad. Había tratado con Itachi, sí, era todo lo que le decía. No obstante, también se percató de la poca exigencia de su padre, que solamente era opacada por dulzura de su madre. Hasta ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke solamente odiaba a su hermano por las razones equivocadas, que sentía envidia porque Itachi sabía sacarle provecho a sus capacidades y destacar. Mientras que él solo desperdiciaba su talento.

Se limpió las lágrimas en un movimiento rápido y miró a su _cuñado_ de reojo, no podía negarlo. Su atractivo no tenía igual, tenía las facciones dignas de fascinación. Su piel blanquecina, no pálida, sino más oscura que la de Sasuke. Su cuerpo musculoso y esculpido, por el arduo trabajo en el gimnasio y los entrenamientos de defensa personal que recibía dos veces a la semana. O cada vez que su tiempo le permitía.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó él.

Sakura dejó de mirarlo, posó la vista al frente y colocó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Las que mantenía juntas por sus brazos.

Suspiró.

— ¿Amas a Ino? ¿Confías en ella? — indagó de repente, evadiendo la pregunta del Uchiha mayor.

Porque sí, Ino era ahora la novia de Itachi. Desde hacía algunos meses, quizás dos semanas después de haberse convertido en la novia de Sasuke. Casi cumplirían su primer aniversario juntos, por diferencia de semanas. Aniversario que tendrían en tres semanas más.

Itachi la miró largamente, no estaba sorprendido por la evasión, mucho menos por la pregunta.

— Claro que la _quiero_. — respondió finalmente.

— ¿Y en tu hermano?

Su voz salió en un hilo, agachó la mirada y espero pacientemente a que él le contestara. Itachi frunció el ceño un poco, pero luego de un momento de silenciosa duda respondió.

— Sí. — dijo él — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Sakura lo ignoró y miró su reloj de muñeca, faltan quince minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Ya era hora.

— Acompáñame.

Se levantó del pasto y tomó su bolso, desde arriba miró a Itachi quien no parecía moverse hasta que le contestara a su pregunta.

— Por favor, acompáñame… — susurró suplicante.

El azabache suspiró y se levantó de su lugar tomando sus libros, Sakura le sonrió tristemente y aliviada.

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar a paso lento y desganado, Itachi la seguía de cerca, un par de pasos atrás de ella. La miraba atentamente, notó como a medida que avanzaban, ella presionaba más su bolso contra su pecho y sus pasos se volvían más sigilosos y cuidadosos.

Dejaron aquella zona verde y se adentraron a una zona abandonada de la Facultad, un lugar donde había algunas aulas que estaba por arreglar, ya que habían sido destruidas en aquel huracán que se desató el invierno pasado dañando algunas infraestructuras del lugar. Continuaron con sigilo, hasta que escucharon algunos ruidos, provenían de una aula en particular. Un aula que se encontraba bastante cerca de ellos.

Pronto, voces y… Gemidos. Gemidos y suspiros femeninos.

Sakura se detuvo, y él también lo hizo.

— ¡Ah!

Escucharon una voz femenina, fuerte y lujuriosa. Él reconoció esa voz, la había escuchado antes. Precisamente mientras estaba bajo su cuerpo y la embestía repetidamente. Haciéndola decir su nombre.

— Asómate. — incitó Sakura.

La pelirosa tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada agachada, presionaba su bolso contra su pecho como si con eso pudiera suprimir lo que sentía. No necesitaba husmear, él sabía de quien se trataba, pero aun así, lo hizo.

Se encontró con una escena muy particular.

Ino sentada de piernas abiertas en un escritorio, con la falda hasta la cintura y las bragas colgándole de su tobillo izquierdo mientras que era penetrada salvajemente por un hombre de cortos cabellos azabache. Alguien a quien él conocía perfectamente.

— ¡Ah Sasuke!

Se escuchó el grito placentero de Ino, Sakura cerró los ojos y luego los abrió clavándolos en Itachi. Para su sorpresa, éste se mantenía estoico, con la mirada serena clavada en ellos. Como si la mujer que se encontraba ahí adentro no fuera su novia.

Pero ella no era así, a ella si le dolía, porque el hombre que ella amaba estaba ahí adentro haciéndoselo a su _mejor amiga_ y traicionando a su hermano.

— Ven, vámonos de aquí.

Itachi la tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí, realmente era una tortura. Un terrible y agonizante tortura.

.

.

.

— Entra.

Su voz sonó amable y tranquila, como siempre solía ser. No lucía enojado, ni preocupado. Simplemente actuaba normal, como si no hubiese encontrado a su novia y su hermano teniendo sexo en un aula fuera de servicio.

Había manejado media hora, y ella lo observó toda esa media hora. Ni un ápice de molestia, irritación o sorpresa. Lucía sereno, tan fresco que le costaba creer que realmente estuviera enamorado de Ino. Debía sentirse por lo menos enojado con alguno de los dos, o con ella que le había matado la ilusión.

— Siéntate. — ofreció.

Sakura lo hizo, sus piernas temblaban al igual que su alma, mientras que su corazón se desangraba de dolor. Como las últimas cinco semanas…

— ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? — preguntó él, tomando asiento frente a ella.

Su mirada negra lucía intensa y pasiva, dulce hasta cierto punto cuando la observaba.

— Cinco semanas… — musitó desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Desde hacía cinco semanas que sabía del engaño de su novio y su mejor amiga, gracias a Karin, la prima hermana de Naruto. Quien los encontró por casualidad en pleno acto.

Karin Uzumaki había sido catalogada como zorra por todo el plantel, nada más fuera de la realidad. Podría ser una promiscua, pero no una zorra, y mucho menos una desleal. Y le demostró cuanto odiaba la mentira y la traición abriéndole los ojos.

Se lo agradecía, aunque eso le dolía.

Desde entonces siguió a su novio cuando decía que tenía práctica de soccer, y a Ino cuando decía que tenía reunión con el club de arquería. La primera vez que lo mencionó hasta a ella se le hizo extraño, ya que si había algo a lo que Ino Yamanaka le huía, era precisamente el deporte.

Solo así pudo darse cuenta de los días y las horas a las que esos dos se solían ver para sus citas, todos los viernes a las cuatro treinta de la tarde. Esa era su día y hora pactada.

Itachi soltó una risa, una extraña y enigmática risa. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

Su voz sonó rara y desconcertada, no entendía la razón de ser de la risa graciosa del hermano mayor de Sasuke. Sus profundos ojos negros la miraron con cierto brillo que denotaba pasión y sabiduría.

— Supe que Ino no me quería cuando empezó a frecuentar la casa contigo. — respondió —. Ella solo quería estar cerca de Sasuke, pero estando contigo no tenía mucha oportunidad. Así que me utilizó para poder llegar a él de alguna manera menos obvia.

La pelirosa abrió la boca con asombro e indignación. Frunció el ceño disgustada.

— ¿Dejaste que te utilizara?

Itachi negó manteniendo su sonrisa.

— No. Solo dejé que creyera que lo hacía.

— ¿Entonces… No la quieres?

— No de la manera que tú piensas. — murmuró él.

Sakura lo miró confusa, no entendía lo que quería decirle.

— He llegado a quererla, incluso creí que me quería de verdad. Pero ya veo que no es así…

La pelirosa lo entendía, claro que lo entendía a la perfección. Ella misma creyó lo mismo con Sasuke.

Cuando lo descubrió, ella quiso gritar y desgarrarse la garganta gritándoles, pero Karin no se lo permitió. Y le dijo que la mejor venganza era devolvérsela, pero… ¿Cómo lo haría y quien se ofrecería para el trabajo?

Suspiró, ella no era un ser vengativo, y pensar en eso era sumamente muy malo para su salud mental. Hubo un momento de silencio, y alzó la mirada hacia Itachi, quien la miraba atentamente. Como esperando que hiciera alguna otra pregunta.

— ¿Entonces… Qué harás?

— Devolvérsela.

Su contestación tan natural la hizo dudar, su rostro serio la dejó helada. Iba en serio.

— ¿Cómo? — indagó, curiosa.

— Haciéndoles ver lo mismo que ellos hacen.

Eso le llamó la atención, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo haría eso, si ellos no tenían sentimientos? Engañarlos era una prueba de ello.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Su pregunta la dejó fría, su mirada era intensa y brillante como dos faroles encendidos en la penumbra, su sonrisa galante y sensual. Su postura segura.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y retorció sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo, una rara ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo y la curiosidad se hizo presente.

— ¿Có-Cómo podría ayudarte?

Su tono sonó curioso y dispuesto, e Itachi sonrió.

— Solo dime qué quieres vengarte de las personas que acaban de traicionarte, y te conduciré por el camino para que lo hagas.

¿Qué si quería vengarse? ¡Claro que quería!

Su mejor amiga y su novio, dos personas a las que amaba mucho. La traicionaron, sin pensárselo ni un minuto. Le clavaron un puñal por la espalda.

Una rabia inusual se desató en su interior, su ceño se frunció y su mirada se endureció. Itachi la miraba atentamente, analizando cada una de sus reacciones y sonrió. Estaba seguro que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

— Quiero vengarme. — profirió firme y mirándolo fijamente — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Itachi no se equivocó, ella cedió.

Él la miró con picardía, por alguna razón, ella correspondió de la misma forma con una sonrisa.

Su hermano y su _mejor_ amiga pagarían, ambos sabrían que con ellos nadie se metía.


	2. Deseo

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— Pensamientos —

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. II

.

‹‹ _¿Es sucio el sexo? Solo cuando se hace bien. _››

.

Woody Allen.

.

**D**eseo.

* * *

Un beso brusco, salvaje, sin cuidado.

Una mano se coló por debajo de su camiseta, haló su camisa y le siguió juego. Ese beso… Le daba asco, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo…

Se separó repentinamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Sasuke, agitado.

Sus ojos negros tenían el velo de la lujuria, creía que ese día sería el _día _en que ella cedería. No podía estar más alejado de la realidad, si supiera que para ella estar ahí, dejando que la besara, que la tocara, suponía un tremendo esfuerzo.

— Debo irme. — dijo sin más.

Se levantó de la cama, se arregló la holgada camiseta y el vaquero azul, el corte era recto, como el pantalón de un hombre. No le marcaba nada, caderas, piernas o trasero. Lo mismo sucedía con la camiseta, sus senos quedaban escondidos entre tanta tela.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo un trabajo en equipo, debo irme.

No esperó contestación, solamente salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo. Se quedó recargada en la puerta y esperó, un gruñido junto a una exclamación de frustración se hizo eco. Sakura sonrió, con satisfacción y perversión.

_Él_ tenía razón. No había mayor frustración que dejar a un hombre en plena excitación.

Soltó una risa y caminó por el largo pasillo de la mansión, con un suspiro hondo y una sonrisa satisfecha.

.

.

.

— No, no puedo. — habló.

Tomó un libro y una carpeta, hacía una última revisión a su trabajo. Escuchó una réplica seguido de un grito, luego unos gimoteos y un reclamo.

— Te dije que no puedo, Ino. Estoy en trabajos finales, tengo exámenes parciales y no tendré tiempo. — explicó de nuevo.

¿Es que acaso esa mujer no entendía?

— No. En verdad, no puedo cariño. Quisiera, pero es mi último año y son trabajos de graduación que no puedo dejar de lado. Perdona. — pidió sensualmente condescendiente.

Con ese tono de voz que presagiaba que no le negaría nada, que se mantendría tranquila y quieta. Hasta que él se lo dijera.

Miraba las letras, y con un lápiz tachaba lo que estaba mal escrito, mal redactado o simplemente no le servía para el trabajo total. Mientras escuchaba el parloteo de su novia al otro lado del teléfono, no le prestaba atención en sí. Le respondía con un simple _ajá_ o _hmp_. Ese monosílabo tan característico.

El sonido de unas llaves le llamó repentinamente la atención, giró sobre su eje en la silla quedando de frente a la puerta de su departamento. La femenina figura de Sakura se hizo presente, con un suave movimiento y un susurro, le preguntó si podía pasar. A lo que él contestó con una seña de manos que entrara, tiró el lápiz en el libro y dejó la carpeta en la mesa.

— Ino, debo irme. Tengo que terminar este avance para mañana, sí, sí, te llamó luego. — dijo, la Yamanaka le dijo un _te amo_ pero él no respondió, simplemente cortó la llamada.

— ¿Tu amada? — preguntó la pelirosa, con ironía rebosante en su tono de voz.

Itachi se puso de pie y le sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa sexy marca Uchiha. Jamás creyó que podía haber otra persona aparte de Sasuke que pudiera lucir una sonrisa tan sensual y excitante al mismo tiempo. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera Sasuke lo hacía de forma tan natural como él.

— Tanto como mi adoración a los gatos. — respondió, con una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento — ¿Y tú?

— ¿Tienes lejía? Necesito enjuagarme la boca después de esto. — dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Itachi emitió una risa ronca y lasciva, depositó su celular en la mesa y se acercó a ella, a paso lento y elegante. Sintió un escalofrío anticipado cuando él la tomó por la cintura. Tuvo que hacer su cabeza para atrás debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

— Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres. — murmuró él.

Su aliento chocó contra sus labios, su boca se secó y un hormigueo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Él le sonreía, con picardía y malicia. Había lujuria en su mirada.

Sakura sonrió perversa, no sabía cómo, pero Itachi tenía el don de contagiarle un poco de maldad y depravación. Se volvía inmoral y olvidaba todo, absolutamente todo cuando estaba con él, en su compañía y entre sus brazos.

— Por favor… — su voz sonó en un susurro.

El Uchiha sonrió, pronto sus labios delgados la atacaban con pasión, no con salvajismo como Sasuke lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. No. Él era dulce, tierno y pasional. Su nivel de lujuria era aceptable, no salvaje o brusca.

Gimió cuando él presionó las manos en su trasero, la oportunidad perfecta para acariciar su lengua, se enredaron en un mimo ardiente. Con pasos lentos e imperceptibles, Itachi la llevó hasta el sofá y la recostó con mucho cuidado. Con delicadeza. La boca de él abandonó la suya, pero sus labios ardientes pasearon por su cuello y barbilla, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva.

Sakura acarició su espalda mientras se arqueaba con los toques tórridos que él le daba, suspiró hondamente cuando una mano se coló debajo de su camiseta, tocando la piel de su vientre con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a aquella caricia.

Porque esto era lo que hacían desde aquel día, desde que los descubrieron y pactaron vengarse. Desde que aquellos dos se burlaron de ellos, porque seguían haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, Itachi jamás se pasó de la raya. Le enseñó a besar, a tocar, a provocar. A dejar a un hombre al borde y retirarse dignamente. A sacarlo de sus sentidos.

Porque lo hizo con él, lo practicó con él, y jamás se pasó de la raya. Nunca la obligó a nada.

No obstante, ahora, en ese preciso momento. Deseaba más, aspiraba más de él. Quería todo de él. Itachi la llevaba al borde de sus sentidos con un solo beso, una sola caricia bastaba para que deseara que se sobrepasara. Pero él siempre se detenía, como lo hacía en ese momento.

— N-No… — suplicó ella, halándolo de las solapas de su camisa de vestir color vino y aprisionándolo con sus piernas. Gimió al sentir la erección contra su vientre —. Co-Continúa… — pidió, tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas arreboladas como una manzana. Se veía adorable.

Itachi tenía los ojos nublados por la libido, pero seguía razonable, aun no había perdido la cabeza. Aunque poco le faltaba para hacerlo, y ese movimiento inesperado solo prendió mucho más el fuego en su sangre. Si no se apartaba de Sakura en ese instante, no respondería de sus actos.

— Sakura…

Intentó razonar, la pelirosa lo detuvo con un beso necesitado y vehemente.

— No, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que continúes…

Itachi la miró, sus ojos verdes estaban nublados por la lujuria al igual que los suyos, pero suplicantes y sinceros. En verdad lo deseaba.

— Si no me dices que me detenga ahora, no lo haré más adelante. — habló con voz ronca y excitada.

— No quiero que lo hagas.

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, pronto la besó, urgido, necesitado y excitado. A Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío, enseguida se vio alzada por él, con las piernas enrolladas en su cadera la llevó hasta su dormitorio. Donde la depositó con suma delicadeza, la despojó de su ropa con cuidado y cautela. Ella se deshizo de su camisa con manos temblorosas y nerviosas.

Se encontraba en aquella ropa interior blanca con encajes, hermoso para su esbelto cuerpo, oculto por aquellas ropas holgadas. Escondía su bella forma cuando podía lucirla con cualquier tipo de ropa, seguramente se vería sensual hasta con un simple saco.

Itachi besaba sus labios, sus manos se colaron entre sus piernas en un suave roce, lo que despertó su nerviosismo. Pero se obligó a mantenerse serena y disfrutar de la caricia, el roce en aquella parte delicada de su cuerpo. La yema cálida de su dedo se deslizó en una tenue fricción. Cariñosa y lenta, tortuosa…

Sakura gimió y arqueó su espalda, permitiendo un roce más profundo, más suave, más lento.

— Itachi… — gimió con voz ahogada, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.

Las manos se hicieron puños y apretaron las sábanas grises de la cama, Itachi sonrió, satisfecho y placentero. Disfrutaba de su placer, pero el suyo comenzaba a crecer y palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones deseando salir de su prisión. No aguantaría mucho más, introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en el interior de la chica.

Sakura sintió una incomodidad placentera, gimoteó, su dedo hacía círculos en su interior. Su pulgar frotaba su clítoris, la boca de Itachi se amamantaba de sus generosos senos. Pero su propia excitación lo estaba desbordando, Sakura tendría su primer orgasmo y no quería que fuera así, quería que llegaran juntos.

Así que ante el gruñido insatisfecho de Sakura, se levantó y quitó las prendas que le resguardaban de poder unirse a esa hermosa mujer tendida en su cama. Se posó sobre su frágil figura abriendo sus piernas para poder acomodarse, la pelirosa tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y la boca entre abierta.

Tembló, cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozarse contra su intimidad. No lo vio, pero pudo sentir su hombría posicionarse en la entrada de su vagina. Sintió una ligera presión, su glande tenía una dimensión tan considerable que le arrancó un gemido doloroso, y a él un gruñido.

— Tranquila, relájate. — susurró a su oído.

Su voz ronca le provocó mucha más humedad, lo que a él le permitió entrar de una estocada. La escuchó gemir con dolor, la besó con ternura, acariciando sus caderas con dulzura.

Esperando que su cuerpo se relajara, que su intimidad se acostumbrara a la invasión de su nuevo intruso. Lo que le siguió, fueron las embestidas suaves, lentas. Las caricias, sus labios, sus besos…

A Sakura le gustaban sus besos, pasionales y cariñosos. Itachi era cuidadoso, apasionado, tierno y dulce. Así lo sintió, en sus embestidas gentiles que ligeramente cambiaban de ritmo, sus ojos la atrapaban con intensidad y sus labios la devoraban con lujuria.

La pelirosa estaba embriagada con su piel, sus besos, sus caricias, su ternura.

Y así llegó al clímax, con su cuerpo convulsionante, el cosquilleo en su intimidad. Su vagina atrapó el miembro rígido de Itachi en un fuerte orgasmo, lo que le provocó el propio y se liberó con un gruñido ronco a su oído. Estimulándole un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

Itachi cayó rendido sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso en sus brazos colocados estratégicamente a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura, contempló su rostro sonrojado y sus labios separados, haciendo exiguas inhalaciones.

Sonrió arrogante, no había cosa más placentera para un hombre que ver a una mujer disfrutando del sexo, mucho más si es con él.

Besó castamente sus labios y se apartó con cuidado, ella gimoteó dolorosa, pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba agotada, igual que él.

Tomó una cobija y los cubrió a ambos con ella, la tomó entre sus brazos hasta que logró acomodarse en su pecho.

Él suspiró y luego se durmió. Relajado y exhausto.

.

.

.

Itachi no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre lujurioso, mucho menos depravado. Solamente se miraba a sí mismo como un hombre con necesidades carnales como cualquier otro. Tan simple y con gustos tan sencillos que rayarían en lo extraño, no en lo extremo.

Pero con Sakura, su ser más pervertido podía salir a flote. Quería sentir y probar muchas cosas que ya había experimentado antes con otras de sus parejas.

Él no era un mujeriego como todos creían, de hecho, podía contar sus parejas sexuales con los dedos de una sola mano y le sobrarían dedos. De la misma manera con sus relaciones sentimentales, podía contar a tres persona incluyendo a Ino, su actual novia.

Sin embargo, el hecho de tener pocas parejas sexuales, no significaba que no incursionara y experimentara en el sexo, de hecho, con algunas, probó muchas cosas. Desde posiciones hasta fantasías, lo que a él le hizo adquirir mucha experiencia. Aprendió a tocarlas, a excitarlas y llevarlas a la cima, muchas veces, con un simple y caluroso roce.

No obstante, Sakura solía sacarle el ser que yacía dormido en medio de la oscuridad de su persona. Lo que provocaba una personalidad lujuriosa, con un deseo incontrolable por poseerla. Por hacerla suya. Pero hasta ese momento, no había querido sobrepasarse, no quería llevarla a un nivel en el que posiblemente ella estaría producto del despecho.

Por esa razón, no pasó de los besos, las simples caricias. No la obligaba a nada, y cuando se descontrolaba, la timidez de ella lo detenía. Le ponía un freno, recordándole su ser inocente y dulce. La belleza de su interior.

Porque Sakura Haruno era una mujer hermosa, interna y externamente. Frágil, tierna, dulce e inocente. Todo lo contrario de Ino, que era extrovertida, desbocada, apasionada y salvaje hasta cierto punto doloroso. No es como que le molestara eso en una mujer, él sabía dominarlas muy bien. Pero no le atraía, no de la forma en que Sakura lo hacía.

Ino era hermosa, rubia y esbelta. Sakura por el contrario, era desaliñada, descuidada y tímida. Tanto que se notaba en su forma de hablar, de mirar y de vestirse. Se mantenía oculta, bajo un perfil que no dejaba notar su verdadera belleza. Y a lo mejor para él era lo más beneficioso, así nadie osaría mirarla de la misma forma en que la veía él en ese momento, mientras fingía una sonrisa amorosa a su hermano menor.

— Mou, Ita-ku, ¿me llevarás al centro comercial? — la edulcorada voz de Ino le despertó y trajo de nuevo a su mundo.

Debía disimular o pronto se darían cuenta, su hermano no era ningún idiota y sabía que veía a su novia. Lo que provocó que la tocara en ciertas partes con descaro, sin importarle la cara de pocos amigos e incomodidad de la Haruno. Tan solo para demostrarle y recordarle a _quien_ pertenecía.

_Claro, a mí. _

— Sí, después que dé mi defensa para aprobar la maestría. — respondió él.

Le miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y luego depositó un beso en su frente, porque ya no besaba sus labios. No desde que besaba los de _ella_, ya los besos no le sabían iguales y temía que si lo hacía, terminaría engañándola. Porque para su mente, eso era un engaño, seguir con una relación que no le traería nada fructífero para su vida.

Pero la venganza seguía, porque aun en esas circunstancias, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar lo que a sus espaldas hacían.

Sakura lo miró, en sus ojos verdes pudo ver un brillo pasional. Y la vio pasar la lengua sobre sus labios en un movimiento sensual, para después morderse el labio inferior. Lo provocaba, él lo sabía pero ella no, lo que hacía las cosas más ardientes y apasionantes.

Esa mujer, tenía el don de hacerle desear estar solos, de imaginarse una y mil fantasías.

— ¡Sí! Entonces iré a mi casa a cambiarme. — nuevamente la voz de Ino lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Desganado apartó la mirada de los ojos jade para observar a su novia sonreírle contenta. Feliz de que gastaría su dinero, hasta casi sobregirar su tarjeta de crédito.

— ¡Vámonos frentona, acompañarme a mi casa!

La rubia sin pedir permiso, o tener el menor escrúpulo, tomó la mano de la pelirosada y la haló quitándola de Sasuke. Lo que internamente Itachi agradeció, con un beso al aire, la rubia se despidió de ambos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante la interrupción y con una mirada despreciativa, se fue de ahí. Y él suspiró desganado.

Itachi también debía regresar a su casa, tenía que cambiarse para su presentación de proyecto final y así aprobar la maestría. Ya luego se daría el gusto de celebrarlo con Sakura.

Oh sí, y ya tenía algunas ideas en mente…

* * *

**Notas: **

_Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo. La historia será corta y los capítulos por igual, así que bueno, a lo mejor intente hacerlos más largos, pero ya veré como me salen conforme a las situaciones. Crimela, que gusto tenerte por aquí, me alegra mucho saber que mi historia te ha gustado de nueva cuenta, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos veremos pronto. Misake-mei, Sasuke no me agrada en lo más mínimo, y después del chorro de babas que creó Kishimoto con ese complejo de Dios que le pega a todos los Uchiha, realmente no me convence, mucho menos las buenas intenciones de Sasuke. No creo que de buenas a primera se haya hecho bueno y olvidado todo lo demás, demasiado trillado para mí.  
_

_Agradezco a quienes leen, y dejan el apropiado comentario, a los que me agregan a Favorite y Follow, mil gracias. También a los que comenzaron a leer esta historia nueva y la otra que recién estrené, Misión rango S: A prueba de secretos. Muchísimas gracias. Nos veremos hasta una próxima actualización. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


	3. Desenmascarando

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. III

.

‹‹ _La mentira es la inexistencia real en el mundo de las ilusiones. ››_

.

Anónimo.

.

**D**esenmascarando.

* * *

Sakura no se consideraba a sí misma como una persona vengativa, jamás, nunca en toda su vida se vio como una persona mala. Ni siquiera tenía malos pensamientos, aunque su vida no era un completo tono rosa como su cabello. Tuvo sus altas y bajas, como toda chica en la vida. Sin embargo, jamás se vio como alguien traicionada, o que traicionaría. No, si no se lo merecía.

Pero estaba visto que la vida tenía algo diferente preparado para ella, y al ser víctima de aquella traición tan descarada por parte de las personas que amaba, tuvo la necesidad de hacerse justicia por su propia mano. Aunque claro, tenía su ayuda por parte de otra persona que también esos dos traicionaban.

Y como buena amiga que se consideraba, no le quedaba de otra más que abrirle los ojos a otro que también estaba siendo engañado por su novia…

— ¿Podrías decirme por qué la urgencia de hablar conmigo?

La voz masculina y calmada la sobresaltó de repente, volteó a verlo y se mordió el labio inferior, aun dudosa de lo que iba a hacer. Pero era justo que él también supiera lo que pasaba, merecía saberlo y no que lo tomaran por idiota.

— No preguntes, solo sígueme. — dijo la pelirosa.

— Sakura, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

— No lo perderás, Neji, créeme. — aseguró, deteniéndose un instante para mirarlo y luego continuar.

Sí. Llamó a Neji Hyūga, porque también era víctima de toda la confabulación de sus _amigos_. Tenten no solo lo engañaba con Lee, sino también con Deidara.

Ok, Deidara era nuevo. Un compañero de colegio de Itachi, con el cual también cruzaron caminos en la universidad y ambos estuvieron juntos en un grupo. Del cual no recordaba el nombre, Akatsuki, se llamaba, vagamente recordando. Claramente, Deidara solamente cumplía con un favor que Itachi Uchiha le pidió. Uno que evidentemente le traería beneficios, los cuales disfrutaría. El favor no sería tan gratuito, o bueno, tal vez no en el sentido material.

La pelirosada llamó a Neji, a las doce de la noche y le hizo llegar a la casa de Ino, en la cual por supuesto había una fiesta (como todos los fines de semana cuando los padres de la rubia abandonaban la casa). Al principio, el Hyūga se opuso, escudándose en lo tarde que era y que no podría manejar a esas altas horas de la noche. Su postura fue renuente hasta que le mencionó a Tenten, su amada y adorada novia. Entonces no se lo pensó dos veces y le colgó el teléfono.

No pasó media hora cuando él se hizo presente, entre un montón de locos borrachos y drogados se lo encontró en la puerta principal, lo observó caminar hacia el lobby y lo abordó. Como cualquier otro pero más astuto, Neji cuestionó la veracidad de la llamada de Sakura, sin embargo, no pudo oponerse por mucho tiempo cuando ésta le dijo que Tenten estaba en una de las habitaciones.

Y precisamente hacía ahí se dirigían, esquivando borrachos y parejas besándose en medio pasillo, escaleras y puertas. Ellos llegaron hacia una que se encontraba entreabierta. Sí, Sakura sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero si se lo decía seguramente no le creería. Lo mejor era que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

— Acércate y mira. — articuló bajito la pelirosa.

Hasta ahí, el ruido de la estridente música se difuminaba, y aunque no podían escucharlos fácilmente lo mejor era prevenir antes de que Tenten dejara de hacer lo que hacía con Deidara. Si bien ya no podía, al juzgar por los gemidos que se escuchaban desde afuera, ya habían avanzado mucho.

— ¿Sakura, qué pretendes, qué se supone que significa esto? — cuestionó, dudoso el castaño.

— ¡AH, DEIDARA!

Neji pudo escuchar e identificar la voz femenina, tan fuerte y enérgica… Sintió un golpe en su interior, específicamente una pequeña angustia que crecía junto con el ansia. Volteó hacia Sakura, ésta le miró de una forma que no era lastimosa pero sí empática. Como si ella supiese lo que sentía en esos momentos.

— Míralos…

Su incitación no hizo nada más que removerle muchas cosas en su interior, y aunque nada en su persona emitía algún tipo de emoción más que serenidad, tuvo que asomarse. Por la rendija que se abrió, podía ver dos siluetas, las cuales no estaban escondidas en ninguna oscuridad como para se irreconocibles. Claramente podía ver a un chico de largos cabellos rubios, que de no ser porque no tenía un solo aspecto femenino, podría jurar que era Ino. Ya que un flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos, más su figura atlética descartaba cualquier otra comparación o esperanza.

Él embestía a una chica, una joven de cortos cabellos chocolate y piel morena. Deidara había colocado a Tenten en una posición en la cual Neji pudiera visualizar perfectamente su rostro, la embestía con fuerza y sin el menor remordimiento o culpa de lastimarla. A la chica parecía agradarle, hasta le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera más rápido y con más fuerzas. Aquella sonrisa ladina del rubio, no compaginaba con la placentera de Tenten. Quien abría mucho más sus piernas, para hacer las penetraciones más fuertes y profundas. Gemía y gritaba pidiendo más.

La adrenalina se disparó en el cuerpo de Neji, dando paso a una rabia inusual y el deseo de entrar en esa habitación. Apartar a Deidara de Tenten y molerlo a golpes. Sakura lo adivinó antes de que el Hyūga abriera la puerta e hiciera un show. No era ese el punto, la Haruno solo quería que el chico estuviera al tanto de la clase de novia que tenía.

Por fortuna no la encontró con Lee, ya que ella se encargó de hablar con él y saber su versión de la historia. La cual también le generó simpatía, Tenten era muy hábil en el entorno del engaño.

La pelirosada lo apartó como pudo de la puerta, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ya que Neji tenía una increíble fuerza debido a sus prácticas de artes marciales. Quitarlo de ahí, más con la furia creciente era mucho para ella. Sin embargo, como pudo y con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz pudo llevárselo.

— ¡No, Neji! — gritó finalmente.

El castaño la miraba con las facciones endurecidas, estaba molesto, eso lo sabía. Su mirada perlada no ocultaba la furia que sentía al verse engañado por su novia, la mujer que se suponía le juraba amor cuando estaban en la cama. Un ligero sentimiento de asco se coló por su cuerpo, un rechazo terrible.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no me trajiste para eso?!

Sakura negó, un poco intimidada por la reacción del castaño. Tragó pesado y cogió valor de donde no poseía.

— Te traje para que te dieras cuenta de que Tenten no es lo que tú piensas. — dijo, pacientemente.

— No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿cierto?

La pelirosa negó con tristeza, el Hyūga cerró los ojos y rogó paciencia a los dioses. La necesitaba, paciencia y autocontrol. A él nadie lo tomaba por idiota.

— Ella ayudó a que Ino y Sasuke nos engañaran a Itachi y a mí. — murmuró.

Cosa que al castaño le sorprendió, ahora comprendía por qué razón la insistencia de que llegara. Y porque la mirada de empatía, de alguna forma, se calmó. Se dio cuenta que no era el único sufrido y traicionado. Sakura y el hermano mayor de Sasuke también lo eran.

Se calmó, tanto como le era posible. Pero quería salir de ahí, necesitaba salir y pensar.

— Necesito salir de aquí. — comentó el castaño.

La pelirosa lo miró con alarma y lo detuvo halándolo de la camisa suéter.

— Neji… Yo…

— No te preocupes, Sakura, sé que solo querías ayudarme. — habló él, calmado —. Pero ahora necesito pensar, y aquí no puedo hacerlo. Terminaré por hacer una estupidez.

Algo muy digno del genio Hyūga, siempre meditando sus pasos. La pelirosa asintió comprensiva. Lo entendía perfectamente bien.

— Cuídate, Sakura, y… — se detuvo, pero no se giró, ella solo podía ver su espalda —… Gracias…

Lo último que divisó fue verlo perderse entre las escaleras, y rogaba porque no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Aunque siendo Neji Hyūga, las estupideces eran algo que no entraba en su lista de cosas extrañas para realizar.

.

.

.

Una semana pasó.

Neji Hyūga seguía recluido en su habitación, si su familia se había dado cuenta que no salió de ahí, se hizo la tonta. Ya que ninguno llegó a preguntar, ni siquiera a regañar tal falta de responsabilidad.

¿Y cómo lo harían? Él era un genio. Fue catalogado como genio desde pequeño, con promedios altos y sobresalientes, con un ingenio que solamente era comparado por uno de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi. Y por el de Shikamaru de la familia Nara.

Neji tenía mucha mentalidad, inteligencia y análisis. Tal vez no como la de Shikamaru, pero se asemejaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, lo tomaron por idiota. Y uno muy grande.

Tan enamorado estaba de Tenten que no se fijó que le pintó tremendos cuernos, tan ciego estaba, su inteligencia no le ayudó. Se fue al carajo y lo humilló. ¿Pero qué quería? En la materia no tenía ninguna experiencia, lógico sería lo que sucedió.

No obstante, era una traición, por el lado que le viera. Y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía irremediablemente estúpido. El dolor dio paso a la rabia, la rabia a la exasperación y la exasperación a la desesperación. No sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de existir. Su corazón lo tenía confuso, su mente nublada y sus sentidos adormecidos.

Agradecía a Sakura, en realidad le agradecía enormemente que le abriera los ojos a la realidad. Para que dejara esa fantasía del amor que tenía por Tenten, y el que pensó que ella le tenía a él. Vaya gran engaño.

¡Tremenda farsa!

El celular en la cómoda comenzó a vibrar, _de nuevo_, cansando de tener que escucharlo. Lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo, sorprendido notó 100 mensajes, 150 llamadas y 37 correos de voz.

50 de esos mensajes eran de Tenten, 25 de Sakura, 15 de Hinata y 10 de Sayuri. Las llamadas se destacaban entre los mismos remitentes y unas de números equivocados y desconocidos. Los correos de voz, casi todo eran de _su novia_. Y cinco de Sayuri.

Borró todo sin siquiera leerlos, dejó el teléfono en la cómoda de nuevo y se dispuso a continuar divagando. Claro, eso no le duró mucho porque de repente se escucharon los toques en la puerta. A lo mejor era su prima, que había estado pendiente y llegaba a su casa regularmente. Pero no tenía intenciones de levantarse, ni que lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

Los toque eran insistentes, y como pocas veces le sucedía, comenzaron a fastidiarlo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando en lugar de su prima se encontró con una chica de 1.58 de estatura, mucho más baja que la de Hinata, de complexión esbelta y voluptuosa. Cabellos largos en color púrpura y ojos de un violáceo suave, muy hermoso y traslúcido.

De piel blanquecina y fina, de rasgos delicados y delineados. Deformados por una mueca de suma molestia.

— Sayuri… — murmuró él.

Lo próximo que sintió fue una palma chocando contra su rostro y un ardor extendiéndose en la zona de su mejilla izquierda, su cara se ladeó ante la brutal fuerza con la que emitió la bofetada. Neji llevó su mano derecha hacia la zona golpeada y la miró con asombro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces imbécil?!

Reclamó ella, con voz sumamente firme y amenazadora, a pesar de que su tono era melodioso y suave. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para infundir temor cuando quería.

— ¡¿Te dejarás echar a perder por una estúpida mujerzuela?! — repitió, sumamente alterada.

Lo empujó a un lado y entró en la habitación, Neji estaba atónito. Conocía el carácter de Sayuri Haruno. No por nada era prima de Sakura, su prima mayor. Aunque era claro, que Sayuri tenía mucho más carácter, más seguridad y era más certera. Con ella siempre se iba directo al grano.

— Sayuri…

— No. No quiero tus excusas, tú no eres así. ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Neji?!

Exactamente. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con él?

Una pregunta que estuvo haciéndose durante esos días, aun no llegaba a una respuesta en concreto. Un hombre más sensato, se vengaría y seguiría adelante. Él se enfrentaba no solo aun rechazo, sino también a una traición y una mentira amorosa. Tenten fingió amor por él, a lo mejor más por conveniencia que porque en realidad tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él.

La sola idea de pensarlo así le generaba rabia.

— No lo sé. — contestó, sinceramente.

Se desplomó en la cama, bajo la mirada de la chica.

Sayuri le miró minuciosamente. Llegó ahí, precisamente porque Sakura le contó absolutamente todo, porque estaban preocupados por la ausencia de su compañero de carrera. Cuando Neji no se presentó al examen de Diagnóstico Físico, se preocupó, Neji no era de los que faltaba a clases o se perdía un examen. A menos que fuera extremadamente urgente.

Cuando su prima habló con ella, supo la razón y no le quedó de otra más que llegar a su casa. Ya que él no se tomó la molestia de atender sus llamadas, mensajes ni correos de voz. Se vio en la obligación de ir a verlo, o más bien, de hacerlo entrar en razón.

No obstante, cuando llegó y lo vio así, descuidado. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, la barba crecida, parecía que no se había afeitado en días. Y la ropa de dormir, sintió una ligera punzada de coraje que no pudo reprimir. Terminó cacheteándolo.

Ahora que lo veía detenidamente, parecía perdido, su rostro permanecía estoico. Pero sus ojos parecían perdidos, tristes, a la deriva de sus propios sentimientos.

Soltó un suspiro exiguo.

— Neji, ¿en realidad crees que vale la pena ponerte así? — profirió, con voz más calmada sentándose al lado del castaño — ¿Crees que a ella realmente le importa, que le preocupas? — los ojos perlados la miraron, dolía verle de esa manera, más tenía que hacerle entender las cosas.

Por muy cruel que sonaran.

— De ser así, estaría aquí, ¿no crees?

Él lo sabía, por eso no lo discutía. Sayuri no podía tener más razón que en ese momento, y si la hubiera escuchado desde un principio, posiblemente no se hubiera metido en esa relación hipócrita que formó junto a una mujer que solo veía la conveniencia económica. Y el prestigio que su apellido como el Hyūga más sobresaliente le podía dar.

— Lo sé. — respondió él.

Tan sereno y en control, tan típico de él. Estoico como siempre, en todo momento.

— Es solo qué…

No encontraba las palabras, no las encontraba sin que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía pésimo, pero más avergonzado por verse como un niño estúpido.

Neji experimentaba un choque entre su personalidad y sus sentimientos, se negaba a exteriorizar lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo sin parecer un niño llorón que se lamentaba por la pérdida de su primera amor. Porque eso era Tenten para él, su primer amor. Y hasta hacía una semana, creyó que el único.

— No tienes que decírmelo, yo lo sé. — murmuró Sayuri, con voz dulce y comprensiva.

Neji le sonrió levemente, por primera vez en esa semana dio una sonrisa sincera. Y la chica lo abrazó cariñosamente, cálida y tierna. Brindándole paz en un momento de tormenta, para él, Sayuri, siempre había sido como agua en el desierto.

— Gracias. — le susurró al oído.

Su aliento caluroso chocó contra la cremosa piel de su cuello, el castaño hundió su nariz en sus cabellos con aroma a lavanda fresca y se dejó inundar por la reciente paz. Correspondió su abrazo colocando las manos en su cintura y acariciándole la espalda, le agradecería eternamente no dejarlo solo.

Sayuri se estremeció y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Eran las pequeñeces que podía tener.

Solo eso.

.

.

.

— ¿Tú crees que eso funcione?

La duda predominaba en su tono, su sonrisa lasciva y segura le decía que no habría error de cálculo.

— ¿Acaso no me dijiste que está enamorada de él desde hace mucho?

Odiaba cuando _él_ respondía una pregunta con otra, ¿Qué sus padres no le enseñaron que eso era de mala educación?

— Tus padres no te dijeron que una pregunta no se responde con otra.

Él rió, bajo y sensual provocándole un cosquilleo excitante, anticipado.

— Lo hicieron, pero no siempre sigo lo que mis padres me dicen. — respondió.

Detestaba su frescura.

— ¿Vas a contestarme? — articuló, fastidiada.

Él rió de nuevo.

— Funcionará. — respondió.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acarició con delicadeza sus labios y la besó. Con ansia y necesidad. De pronto las manos masculinas vagaron a través de su cuerpo con urgencia y ella gimió contra sus labios.

— Itachi, no creo que sea prudente hacerlo aquí. — articuló apenas pudo separarse de sus demandantes labios.

Se encontraban dentro del Ferrari negro del Uchiha, los vidrios eran blindados y polarizados. Tan oscuros que ni con linterna podrían ver lo que pasaba adentro, soltó un gemido cuando unas manos se colaron dentro de su camiseta.

— Itachi… — gimió entre dientes.

El Uchiha sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, Sakura no podría resistirse mucho tiempo.

— Nadie nos verá, deja de preocuparte. — dijo, al mismo tiempo que subía su camisa y bajaba su sostén exponiendo los senos.

Sus pezones erguidos y rosados, ponían de manifiesto la excitación de la pelirosa.

Sakura se tragó un gemido alto, cuando la lengua de Itachi dibujó círculos en la aureola rosada de su pezón. Retorció las manos y su vista se nubló, el Uchiha sonrió arrogante.

— ¡Mierda! — masculló Sakura.

Seguido de esto lo besó con urgencia, Itachi esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora al mismo tiempo que la alzaba para sentarla a horcadas frente a sí. Sakura dio gracias al cielo por haberse llevado aquel vestido rosa pastel, ya que con pantalones sería un verdadero problema.

— ¿No que no querías? — el tono utilizado por el Uchiha no pudo ser más que burlón.

Disfrutaba de las reacciones de la chica, sobretodo en ese momento, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza por el atrevimiento y espontaneidad de la situación.

— Ya cállate.

Él rió.

— Mejor ven aquí.

La haló para besarla con posesión, con necesidad, deseaba sentirla de nuevo. Y ella que él se hundiera en ella, _de nuevo_. Dejó de ser un juego, pasó a algo más que una necesidad. Una urgencia, una preocupación y un deseo incontrolable.

Itachi ya no quería que ella se separara de él, que se fuera con su hermano. Verla junto a él le daba celos, una rabia extrema y deseaba arrancársela de los brazos y llevarla con él a cualquier lugar, donde Sasuke no estuviera.

— ¡Ah, Itachi!

Sakura gimió su nombre cuando la penetró, estaba tan húmeda, por _él_.

— ¡Ah, sí, más rápido!

Él gruñó, adoraba cuando la escuchaba así, porque ella decía _su_ nombre, no el de su hermano. Lo buscaba a _él_, no a su hermano. Y se sentía en el cielo, cuando ella siempre lo buscaba a él con la mirada en cualquier lugar.

Las embestidas, los suspiros y los gemidos se tornaron más erráticos. Él la embestía sin piedad y ella lo cabalgaba con placer, Itachi la miraba con deleite. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, sus pechos expuestos. Pronto llegarían al clímax.

— ¡Itachi!

Emitió el grito sin poder detenerlo, con suerte ningún guardia de seguridad o policía pasaba por ahí. Ella sea abandonó a su orgasmo, mientras que su vagina aprisionaba el miembro erecto de su amante. Quien no esperó mucho tiempo y se dejó ir, en un par de embestidas más se liberó con un ronco gemido.

Sakura pudo sentir como su semilla se derramó dentro de ella y sonrió con gozo, lo miró con ojos brillantes y satisfechos. Se sintió avergonzada, ¿pero qué importaba? Otra experiencia que añadir, deliciosa y placentera experiencia.

— Y no querías hacerlo. — articuló él, ya recuperado del éxtasis.

La pelirosa enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello. Itachi adoraba esas actitudes en ella, demostraban que aun poseía inocencia y pudor. Le gustaba, todo en Sakura Haruno le gustaba. No comprendía como su hermano desperdiciaba a una verdadera mujer por una superficial como Ino.

— Nadie dijo que no quisiera, solo que no lo creía adecuado. — murmuró, arreglándose el vestido.

Sakura volvió a su posición en el asiento del copiloto, se arregló el vestido y la ropa interior la devolvió a su puesto. Se arregló el cabello y con una toalla húmeda que extrajo de su bolso limpió el sudor de su rostro. Itachi se arregló el pantalón, abrochó el cinturón y alisó su camisa.

Enseguida miró a su acompañante. Se quitaba el exceso de grasa de su lindo rostro con una toallita húmeda. La pelirosada pudo sentir su mirada, profunda y apasionada. Le sonrió tratando de ocultar sus nervios, y éste le devolvió el gesto, pero de esa forma sensual que solo un Uchiha podía emitir. De esa forma que solía robarle el aliento.

— ¿Crees que tarde mucho?

— No lo sé, creo que…

No terminó ya que su celular vibró dentro del bolso, lo extrajo y esbozó una sonrisa alegre. Era un mensaje de texto.

_No es necesario que me esperen, Neji me llevará a casa. _

_Cuídense. _

_Atte. Sayuri. _

— Es de Sayuri, dice que Neji la llevará a casa.

Itachi sonrió, como diciéndole _te lo dije_. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y bufó exasperada. Maldito orgullo Uchiha.

— Bien, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Preguntó de repente el Uchiha sorprendiéndola.

— No, ¿Por qué?

Él sonrió, con picardía y malicia.

— Entonces vamos a mi departamento.

Su sexo palpitó con anticipada excitación. Oh sí, esa mirada apasionada y sonrisa enigmática auguraba una buena noche de sexo.

Y ella no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla.

Oh no, eso sí que no.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bien, otro capítulo más, Crimela me pediste que Neji se uniera a la venganza pues ahí está. Aunque claro, él lo hará por su lado, no sin antes estar coordinado con Sakura e Itachi. Espero que te haya gustado, y aguardo por tu opinión. byasaku1245, que bueno saber que la historia te gusta, y que lees tanto esta como mis otras historias. Que bueno que tú si te diste cuenta de como está la cosa, pues al parecer no había registrado el cambio en el foro las parejas y todo fue confusión. Agradezco tus palabras y espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, como el de todas las que leen mis historias.  
_

_Doy enteras gracias a las que leen, que me agregan a favoritos y alertas, que dejan su apropiado comentario. Un millón de gracias, espero que la actualización haya sido de su agrado. Y de paso, me tomo el atrevimiento de invitarlas a leer mis otras historias. Les pondré el listado. _

_Mistakes. _

_Misión rango S: A prueba de secretos. _

_Madre a la fuerza. _

_Fecundación inesperada. _

_Un heredero para el Clan. _

_Infamias. _

_Son las más recientes y las que más actualización tienen. La primera es nueva, la estrené hace unas horas. Espero que se pasen por más de alguna. A ver que les parecen. Sin más me despido.  
_

_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, hasta la próxima. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


	4. Reciprocidad Part I

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama | Angst.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. IV

.

‹‹ _El arte es el más bello de los engaños. ››_

.

Claude Debussy.

.

**R**eciprocidad.

**P**art. I

* * *

Pasó un mes después de que Neji supiera del engaño de su novia, pero curiosamente, no terminó con ella. Continúo como siempre, o _casi_ como siempre. Se comportó frío y distante. Tenten no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupada cubriendo las desfachateces de Ino y Sasuke como para darse cuenta del alejamiento de su propio novio. Claro, eso sin contar que hasta ese momento, la castaña continuaba viéndose con el amigo de Itachi, por petición de Neji.

Algo que a Sakura y Sayuri se les hizo bastante curioso, más a la primera, puesto que la segunda conocía demasiado bien al Hyūga. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos. Tenten tampoco se dio cuenta, de cómo Neji comenzó a acercarse más a su mejor amiga y compañera de carrera. Claro, eso sucedió durante un tiempo, hasta que un día…

— ¿Qué demonios te traes con mi novio?

Llegó vociferando Tenten a Sayuri que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de descanso de la universidad, acompañada de Sakura. La castaña llegó a paso de elefante, con los brazos volando y las miraba ceñuda. Ino la acompañaba.

_Como era de esperarse, una infiel tapa y defiende a la otra a capa y espada. _

Pensó la pelirosa, tragándose una mueca de asco.

— No sé de qué me hablas, Tenten. — respondió Sayuri, de lo más natural.

Con frecuencia, Sakura admiraba el temple y carácter de su prima, controlado. Pocas veces se salía de sus casillas, lo que sucedía cuando algo no le gustaba o sencillamente no le parecía correcto. Lo que precisamente pasaba en ese momento, sin embargo, su prima era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse envolver por las palabras de Tenten y responderle de forma violenta.

— No te hagas la estúpida conmigo, Sayuri. — berreó, amenazante o tratando de serlo — ¿Es que acaso crees que no sé que le mendigas amor a Neji desde hace años? ¿Qué estás esperando el momento adecuado para tirártele encima como la zorra que eres? — cuestionó, insultante y venenosa —. Date cuenta, Neji no va a quererte, jamás va a corresponderte. ¿No crees que lo hubiera hecho hace años ya? ¡Él es mío! — recalcó Tenten, con una sonrisa burlona ladina.

Sakura se sintió encabritada, su prima nada tenía que ver en todo ese lío que ellas habían armado. Si la castaña supiera que estaban enteradas de todas sus andanzas, seguramente no estaría tan envalentonada como en ese momento. Que creía que a punto de insultos conseguiría lo que quería.

Observó de reojo a su prima, se le veía tranquila y con una sonrisa, un brillo juguetón se visualizaba en su iris violáceo.

— Para empezar, Neji no es propiedad de nadie. — contestó, tranquilamente Sayuri —. Ya deberías saber que nadie es propiedad de nadie, ya que en este momento lo tienes y el día de mañana lo pierdes. Depende de ti mantenerlo contigo. — articuló —. Y segundo… — pausó, fijó su mirada en la chocolate de Tenten, quien no disimulaba en absoluto su molestia por no ver otra reacción de parte de la prima de Sakura —. El león juzga según su condición, ¿no te parece?

Esa última frase hace que Tenten casi le salte encima como fiera, siendo detenida por Ino, que le hizo una señal de cabeza en dirección frontal. La pelirosa volteó en esa dirección, tuvo que darse la vuelta y torcer el cuerpo para poder visualizar la figura de Itachi, Neji y Sasuke, quienes a paso lento se acercaban hacia ellas.

A la Haruno le brillaron los ojos al ver al mayor de los Uchiha, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y sintió que la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas sintiéndolas arder. Agradecía al cielo que los lentes de grueso aro y un poco oscuros, ocultaran el resplandor de su mirada. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su sonrisa sexy, dedicada a ella. Solo a ella.

— ¡Ita-kun!

Tras la exclamación, Ino corrió despavorida hacia el Uchiha mayor. Y aunque éste correspondió al abrazo, no despegaba sus ojos de la pelirosa que disimuló muy bien una mueca de asco y celos, que él reconoció muy bien. Le hizo sentirse orgulloso e importante.

— ¿Sucede algo aquí, Sayuri?

La serena voz de Neji se abrió paso entre las parejas, pero para Sakura e Itachi no pasó desapercibido el tono duro, ni la mirada cálida hacia la de cabellos morados, o la forma en la que sus facciones se suavizaron al verla. Todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía con Tenten últimamente.

La oji-violeta le sonrió, de esa forma que tenían las Haruno para deslumbrar a cualquiera. Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— Nada que valga la pena mencionar. — respondió Sayuri.

El Hyūga desvió la mirada a la iracunda novia que tenía, la vio crispar los puños y tragarse su enojo. No perdería puntos por perder los papeles frente a él, pese a que ya sabía de su costumbre por pelear con aquella que creía una amenaza para su relación con él. Cuando no se dio cuenta que ella misma era su propia amenaza.

— Como dijo Sayuri, mi amor, nada que valga la pena mencionar. — recalcó la castaña, con un tono tratando de sonar natural, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no decirlo entre dientes.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que Sakura buscó apartarse de la posesión de Sasuke, Itachi de los besos desaforados e inapropiados de Ino, Neji tratando de esquivar los brazos de Tenten. Y Sayuri de desviar la mirada de ese par, y de todas las parejas alrededor. Como siempre, solía desentonar en el ambiente.

— Oye, frentona. — llamó Ino — ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi esta noche?

La pregunta no le sorprendió, de hecho, esa misma mañana ella le dio su presente al Uchiha mayor. Quien se lo agradeció encarecidamente… Una sonrisa pícara al recordar lo que sucedió esa mañana, en el comedor del departamento de Itachi.

— No entiendo porque se lo preguntas, Ino. Ya sabemos que Sakura no asiste a fiestas, se queda recluida en su casa estudiando. — comentó Tenten, mordaz y con una sonrisa burlona bastante disimulada.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño molesta, se mofaban a su costa y pensaban que ella no lo notaba. Antes pudo pasar así, ahora ya no podía decir lo mismo.

— De hecho… — habló la pelirosa, por primera vez en todo el rato —… Estaba pensando en ir, ¿si no te molesta, Itachi?

Sakura lo miró con un brillo hermoso y un tono que demandaba vergüenza e inocencia. Él sonrió, de esa forma sexy Uchiha, que solo él podía lograr derretir un iceberg con una sola mirada o sonrisa. Conseguía dejarla embobada mirándolo, con ese simple gesto.

Sayuri ya sabía por dónde iba todo, y esa noche, sería _su_ noche.

— Claro que no, Sakura. Estaré encantado de tenerte ahí. — respondió Itachi.

Su nombre fue pronunciado despacio y cariñosamente, mientras su mirada profunda la desnudaba y la sonrisa la dejaba sin aliento. Anticipaba lo que sucedería.

Ambos, disimuladamente miraron a sus acompañantes. Les sorprendía el hecho de que ninguno se percatara de todo lo que acontecía, ¿cómo lo sabrían? Sasuke estaba muy ocupado desnudando a Ino con la mirada, mientras que esta le devolvía una sonrisa lasciva. Neji huía del repentino ataque de mimos de Tenten. Sayuri simplemente se dedicaba a observar todo a su alrededor sin decir nada.

— Espero que tú también nos acompañes, Sayuri. — articuló Itachi, contemplando a la peli-morada.

— Claro, ahí estaré.

Un intercambio leve pero con una promesa y sentencia escrita.

La venganza.

.

.

.

La tarde cayó y Sakura se vio obligada a recurrir a su prima Sayuri, quería arreglarse y verse medianamente bonita para esa noche. Aunque en cuanto llegó al departamento de su prima, se sintió terriblemente inferior.

Y no era para menos.

En cuanto le abrió la puerta, Sayuri ya tenía el cabello arreglado, su lacea cabellera caía en cascada a cortes desiguales. Tan liso como una camisa recién planchada y almidonada. Su rostro maquillado impecablemente, no natural pero tampoco totalmente marcado, sino más bien de forma profesional.

— Sayuri… ¿podrías ayudarme? — indagó, tímida y avergonzada.

La peli-morada soltó una risa beligerante y estridente, bastante divertida aunque no molesta.

— Claro, ven.

La hizo pasar a su departamento, no muy amplio pero tampoco tan pequeño como para dar lástima. Sayuri se independizó cuando comenzó los estudios de medicina, sus tíos no deseaban que su prima fuera médico, sino otra empresaria como ellos. Alguien que llevara el cargo de las empresas familiares. Sayuri no era así, lucharía por sus sueños aunque eso significara ser desheredada. Y fue lo que ocurrió, sus tíos la desheredaron y retiraron todo el apoyo. Poco les faltó sabotearle la carrera, porque los trabajos se los saboteaban cada dos por tres, pero su prima se las arreglaba para continuar con todo. Aun viviendo en pobres condiciones, como las que pasaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, si algo sabía de Sayuri Haruno, es que no abandonaba sus sueños y no renunciaba nunca. Algo muy al estilo de su mejor amigo Naruto.

— ¿Tienes que ponerte? — preguntó la oji-violeta.

Sakura asintió y le mostró una funda, le indicó que la posara en la cama y procedió a abrirla.

— ¿Esto es enserio?

Oh, la voz de su prima no sanaba para nada bien. Y se puso peor, cuando extrajo el _vestido_ de la funda. Se trataba de un vestido gris con escote cuadrado y recto, sin más detalle y sin nada de forma. Sayuri soltó un suspiro y miró a su prima diciéndole: ¿Esto es una broma?

Ambas sabían que no lo era, por eso Sakura solo atinó a desviar la mirada e inflar los mofletes.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es lo mejor que tengo en mi armario.

— Creo que será mejor que comencemos a modernizar ese armario. — murmuró Sayuri, tiró el vestido y se encaminó hacia su pequeño y modesto armario.

De ahí extrajo una caja blanca, adornada por una laza dorada. La colocó sobre la cama, (después de hacer a un lado la prenda que Sakura llevó, o más bien, tiró).

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es tuyo, es un regalo. — contestó su prima.

La pelirosa la miró escéptica.

— No, Sayuri, no tenías que…

— No es mío. — dijo.

La Haruno menor la observó dubitativa y extrañada, ¿quién podía haberle dejado un presente con su prima?

— ¿Entonces?

Sayuri sabía que Sakura no se pondría nada si no le decía de donde provenía, así que suspiró cansada y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Es de Neji. — articuló finalmente, la forma en la que Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos de la sorpresa era para morirse de la risa, tomarle una foto y guardarla para la posteridad. Sería un buen recuerdo —. Es un regalo de agradecimiento.

La pelirosa abrió la boca.

— Y no, no hay devoluciones. — atajó, antes de que replicara y le diera una y mil excusas para no aceptarlo.

La Haruno hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque no podía negar la sorpresa que despertaba aquel regalo, realmente, nunca pensó que Neji podría agradecerle por haberle destrozado las ilusiones y abierto los ojos a la realidad. A lo mejor estaba siendo extremista con el chico, y no era tan frívolo como todos lo pintaban.

— Anda, ábrelo.

Incitó Sayuri, con una sonrisa agradable y un poco divertida. Sabía que Sakura quería abrir el paquete, pero no se atrevía, por orgullo y otras cosas que nada tenían que ver en ese momento.

Unos minutos más y la pelirosa cedió al impulso de la curiosidad. Abrió la caja y con sorpresa se encontró con un bonito vestido de lino y seda. Sin tirantes y escote de corazón, con el torso de color rosa pálido y la falda de color achocolatado. Corto, por debajo de las rodillas y con unas zapatillas del mismo color de la falda.

— Es muy bonito. — murmuró la pelirosa, tomando la prenda entre sus manos.

— Sí, creímos que te gustaría. — articuló Sayuri, con una sonrisa —. Ahora apresúrate o se nos hará tarde, y no creo que a tu príncipe le guste esperar.

Sakura enrojeció al comprender a quien se refería, y luego sonrió. Realmente no quería hacerlo esperar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de uno de los amigos de Itachi, Kisame, según recordaba Sakura que le mencionó su nombre. Ella estaba mucho más que nerviosa, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas, ni siquiera a reuniones de alta sociedad. No le gustaban, huía de ellas cada vez que podía. Pero en esta ocasión, tenía que hacer una excepción.

Cuando se bajaron del auto de su prima, se sintió temblar como gelatina. Miró de reojo a Sayuri, enfundada en aquel bonito vestido lavanda, la prenda se apegaba a su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado. Los tacones le hacían ver un poco más alta. Pero su seguridad la volvía aplastante.

— Vamos.

Seguido de eso, la haló hasta la puerta principal. Tuvo que obligarse a mostrar seguridad, de cada paso y a no mirar hacia el suelo para no caer víctima de los tacones de aquellas sandalias. No quería hacer el ridículo.

Tocaron. Uno de los tantos invitados les abrió la puerta y luego se fue con trago en mano, bailando y parloteando estupideces. Ambas entraron y comenzaron a escanear el lugar con la mirada, muchos compañeros de la universidad estaban ahí. Visualizaron a Hinata junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Hanabi, Naruto y Rock Lee.

Más allá, estaban Neji y Tenten, bastante separados para su gusto. No obstante, no vieron a Ino y a Sasuke por ningún lugar, tampoco a Itachi.

Era un mar de gente, pero no los veían por ningún lado.

— ¿Los has visto? — preguntó Sayuri, que paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro.

Pero no los encontraba. La pelirosa por su parte, buscaba desesperadamente a un Uchiha en específico.

— ¿Frentona?

La voz sublimada e incrédula de _su mejor_ amiga le llegó, de un punto específico. Arriba. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Ino. Puesto que jamás le había visto con un vestido que destacara sus curvas de forma delicada y sensual. Aquel vestido que Neji le regaló como agradecimiento, le quedó sumamente bien. No era sumamente entallado, pero destacaba las partes de su cuerpo que ella se encarga en ocultar.

Y su prima también hizo lo suyo, maquillándola de forma natural, destacando sus facciones y otorgándole una mirada gatuna a sus hermosos ojos jade. E hizo maravillas con su cabello, le dio volumen con unas ondas que caían a lo largo de su espalda.

Sakura se tragó una carcajada burlona. Ino tenía una cara que ameritaba morir a carcajadas. Le echó un vistazo ligero, traía puesto un entallado vestido blanco de una manga que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y su gozo se vio duplicado, ya que la rubia no iba sola, junto a ella estaba Sasuke. Los dos bajaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Ya se imaginaba de donde venían y qué habían estado haciendo.

— Hola, cerda.

La saludó con una sonrisa despreocupada, e ignoró la mirada penetrante y lujuriosa que le daba su novio mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente hacia ella.

— Te ves hermosa. — le susurró Sasuke, con una sonrisa ladina mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

Y ese halago, a ella ya no le supo a nada… En otro tiempo, se hubiese sonrojado y hasta titubeado. Las mariposas se hubieran desatado en su estómago y su corazón latiría acelerado. Pero ya no sucedía eso, ahora solo sentía… Asco.

La Haruno se contuvo de hacer una mueca de repulsión, no podía creer la hipocresía de ese par. Acababan de salir de su encuentro sexual, y tenía la desfachatez de besarla. Tendría que lavarse con una gran cantidad de cloro la boca después de eso.

— Gracias. — musitó la pelirosa, simulando una sonrisa de gusto.

Solo tenía que soportarlo por esa noche, solo por esa…

.

.

.

Lo que aconteció después, le fue tremendamente tardío.

Sasuke e Ino comenzaron a beber demás, junto a Naruto y Lee. Su prima desapareció junto a Neji, mientras que la novia de éste lo hizo con Deidara, al parecer, disimuladamente mientras su novio volvía. Y ella se zafó de todos los borrachos en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, con una excusa barata.

La verdad, solo quería irse y buscarlo a _él_, tenía ya un rato de haber llegado y no lo había visto por ningún lado. ¿Acaso estaría en una de las habitaciones disfrutando de otra? ¿Estaría con otra? ¿Ya se habría aburrido de ella?

El corazón se le encogió de solo pensarlo. La angustia y el dolor la invadieron de forma más profunda, más hiriente. Con el pasar del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ya no quería que aquello que existía entre ellos fuera un simple juego, un pasatiempo. Quería más, deseaba más de él, de ellos. Mucho más.

El solo pensamiento de que Itachi podía estar con otra le hacía querer llorar, y era precisamente lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sentimiento de dolor le sacudió el corazón. Desesperada buscó el lugar solitario más cercano, sus pasos la llevaron a una terraza. Se tomó del barandal con manos trémulas y lo apretó tan fuerte, como si se tratase de una tela y la quisiera arrugar con sus manos. Se sentía rasgada, sus emociones se sentían muy fuertes y soltó un resuello hondo.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a no ceder a sus emociones. Aun no podía, esa noche no podía derrumbarse antes de tiempo.

Pronto, una fuerza la haló hacia atrás y la hizo chocar contra algo duro y acolchonado. Unas fuertes manos masculinas la asieron por la cintura, una respiración cálida le rozó el cuello y unos labios anidaron en su hombro. Cálidos y cariñosos. Raudo, aquel olor masculino familiar le llegó, sonrió y colocó las manos sobre las que ya poseían su cintura.

— Creí que te escondías de mí. — murmuró ella, dejándose llevar por los labios que besaban su cuello sin reparo y sin premura.

— Te vi desde que llegaste, pero no quería ser tan obvio. — respondió él —. Además, sabía que buscarías el momento para alejarte de ellos. Solo debía esperar.

Sakura rodó los ojos, como siempre, el ingenio Uchiha. La lógica y la anticipación.

Enseguida se dio la vuelta, se quedó paralizada ante la visión de Itachi en ropa informal. Un vaquero ajustado negro, al igual que su camisa y una chaqueta de cuero. Los botones de la camisa los llevaba abiertos, mostrando parte de su torso. Su cabello perfectamente atado y su rostro inmaculado, con aquella sexy sonrisa que lograba descolocarla.

Itachi Uchiha, era el pecado hecho carne por el que cualquier mujer mataría. Y lo tenía exclusivamente para ella, solo qué… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Movida por ese pensamiento, llevó su mano nerviosa hasta el rostro impoluto del Uchiha. Con dedos temblorosos dibujó su mentón perfectamente afeitado y sus labios. Para Itachi, esa caricia era sumamente inocente e incitante al mismo tiempo. Le incitaba a tomarla ahí, en ese momento y sin importar las circunstancias.

La deseó desde que la vio cruzar la puerta con ese vestido, que si bien no era atrevido destacaba cada curva de su cuerpo de forma sensual. Aquel escote le brindaba un hermoso panorama de sus senos, que estarían desnudos con solo halarlo un poco hacia abajo. O levantar su falda, con el único fin de rozarle esas lindas y estilizadas piernas. Pese a eso, en ese preciso momento, Itachi se percató de la mirada y la expresión del rostro de _su_ pelirosa. Porque sí, Sakura Haruno era suya. Enfermizamente, en su mente, ella era suya y nadie podía tocarla. Nadie además de él.

— ¿Qué va mal, Cerezo? — indagó, cariñosamente deteniéndole la mano y besándole la palma amorosamente.

Para Sakura, ese gesto solo aumentaba sus sentimientos y dudas internas. Esbozó una sonrisa dulce y tierna, negó con la cabeza.

— Nada.

Musitó, casi sin voz y trémula.

— A mí no puedes mentirme, ¿sabías?

Itachi elevó una ceja mientras le sonreía, ella le correspondió el gesto y luego suspiró.

— Te lo diré… Cuando todo esto termine. — susurró.

— ¿Es una promesa?

— Es una promesa. — correspondió la pelirosa, soltando una risa divertida.

Risa que se esfumó de repente, ya que pronto sintió que el piso se le movía y sus piernas le fallaron un instante. Itachi la detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? — la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

Sakura asintió un poco confundida y extrañada.

— Sí, sí. Debe ser que he bebido sin comer nada. — justificó.

El Uchiha la miró con reproche.

— Sabes que no debes beber alcohol sin algo en el estómago primero. — regañó.

— Lo sé.

Pasaron unos minutos para que ella se estabilizara, con un hondo suspiro se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y preguntar.

— ¿Seguiremos adelante?

— ¿Aun estás lista?

La pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco, él sabía que detestaba que le contestara una pregunta con otra. Itachi soltó una risa graciosa.

— Sí.

Respondió finalmente ella, firme y segura. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, brillaron cual faroles bajo luz y esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara.

— Entonces ven conmigo.

Los dos entraron de nuevo a la casa y se perdieron entre la multitud de jóvenes universitarios y borrachos.

La noche apenas empezaba.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_He aquí la actualización, a lo mejor un poco corta pero bueno, de hacerla más larga se termina más rápido la historia. La cual he de decir, no le quedan más de dos o tres capítulos más. Así que espero que lo redactado haya sido de su gusto.  
_

_Crimela, que bueno que el capítulo anterior te gustó, cuando no, era Neji quien fue protagónico y bueno, sabemos la debilidad que tenemos por el castaño. Aunque espero que este haya sido igual, o por lo menos te haya agradado un poco. Y saber que mis OC te gustan ya es un halago, viniendo de una gran escritora como tú. Me alegra mucho saber que puedo hacer personajes que te gusten, aunque no son de tu agrado total. Y bueno, lo que pides pronto se verá. _

_Misaki-mei, byasaku1245, también les doy las gracias por sus reviews, son extensos y me agradan. A la última chica que se agregó a la historia también, extensos como a mí me gustan. Bueno, me despido no tengo mucho tiempo ya que no me encuentro muy bien de salud, pero hago lo que puedo por contestar a las dudas, preguntas y dejar mis respectivos saludos y agradecimientos. _

_Agradezco a quienes leen, me agregan a alertas y favoritos, a los que dejan su apropiado comentario, mil gracias. Cuídense.  
_

_Un abrazo y un beso. Hasta pronto. _


End file.
